


I guess I chose the wrong vessel

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt “one of the boys are in a relationship with their Angel. Said angel gets insecure over the fact that their boyfriend (up until this point ) has only dated women.” Prompt also included the sentence “I chose the wrong vessel”





	I guess I chose the wrong vessel

Based on the tumblr prompt “one of the boys are in a relationship with their Angel. Said angel gets insecure over the fact that their boyfriend (up until this point ) has only dated women.” Prompt also included the sentence “I chose the wrong vessel”

Gabriel was hovering. Sam wasn’t sure why, or what was wrong but it was beginning to bug him. He knew he needed to be patient, Gabe has been through a terrible ordeal and Sam feels like the worst person on Earth right now for feeling anything other than sympathy for him, but the fact remains that right now Sam is getting a little peeved at the hovering and would like some space to think. 

Sam has been looking after Gabriel since they found him. Dean doesn’t like it but Sam knows he needs to help, and Gabe deserves their help l, even if Dean doesn’t agree. For some reason Sam is the only person Gabe will allow to help him anyway so he has no choice really. Only right now Sam wishes he did have a choice as he needs a break. 

Slowly and steadily Gabriel has been getting back to how he used to be. Sam had been celebrating small improvements over the last few months like a proud parent.  
“Gabriel has started eating solid food again Cas” Sam crowded taking the empty pasta bowl and plate to the sink.  
“He conjured his first Candy bar today, Dean. I really think he’a starting to come through it”. Sam said as he handed Dean a beer from the fridge at the end of the day.  
“There now Gabe, your hair has really started to shine like it used to” he muttered whilst brushing Gabriel’s hair after his shower.  
“He called me Samsquatch and Samoose today Cas... I know you don’t understand the references, but the point is he didn’t just say Sam.” 

Gabriel had been slowly building his confidence and his sense of humour was even starting to return. The problem was that the more Gabriel was getting back more to how he used to look and behave the more confused Sam became. Sam caught himself staring at Gabriel’s lips when they spoke, and started getting nervous hanging around with him. Sam was confused as to why this was happening and felt guilty as hell for feeling this way. Gabriel has been through enough, he reasoned, without me drool all over him. I can’t break his trust in that way, it when I’m the only one he does trust. 

So Sam had unconsciously started to pull away from Gabriel and Gabriel had noticed. Sam didn’t stay to talk for as long anymore, didn’t come check on him straight after a hunt, didn’t check that he’d eaten “sensible food and not just that sugary crap which is so bad for you Gabriel honestly...” Gabriel almost misses the lectures, if only Sam would spend more time with him. 

As a result at the times when Sam did go to see him Gabriel hovered. He had become clingy, wanting to sit closer to Sam or stand behind him in the kitchen when he cooked rather than just staying in his room. Sam supposed he should be proud Gabriel was able to leave his room but instead he just wished for some space. Space to get his head sorted, he wasn’t freaked by the fact that Gabriel was a guy. Or his vessel was at least. Sam had been with other men before whilst at Stanford, he just didn’t broadcast this fact as he was unsure how Dean would take it. Their dad was very homophobic and had tried to train that attitude into Dean. Sam didn’t think it had stuck, particularly seeing how Dean was with Cas but Sam had seen no reason mention his sexuality as it hadn’t seemed important. 

After a few days of Gabriels human shadow routine Sam hit breaking point. He was trying so damn hard to suppress his new feelings for Gabe, and him being so close all the time really wasn’t helping. Sam had never taken so many cold showers since he was a horny teenager. He needed a break to sort his head out, so he could be there for Gabe in the way he should be without compromising his recovery and wasn’t taking advantage of his vulnerability. With this in mind Sam organised for Castiel to take over looking after Gabe for a few days and managed to persuade Dean to look into a haunting a few towns over. Being the coward he was Sam didn’t tell Gabe they were going. Gabriel had been fine with Cas looking after him for short periods before so he was sure it would be fine. 

Gabe took the news badly when Cas broke it to him the next morning. He refused to speak to a few hours and wouldn’t eat either, even when Cas offered him a lolly from Sam’s emergency stash. After a while Cas grew impatient.  
“Gabriel, I realise you have been through an excruciating ordeal, and you have my full sympathies. However, it is important that you eat, and believe me I am quite as capable of looking after you just as well as Sam.” He ground out in frustration.  
“I know you are Cassie, I’m sorry. I just... what did I do wrong?”  
“You have done nothing wrong Gabriel, Sam and Dean were required for a hunt that is all.”  
“And you and Dean couldn’t have hunted this thing yourself? Yeah right! Sammy wanted an escape from the hideous freak show that is me.”  
“That is not true Gabriel and unfair on Sam. He has done nothing but support you since we found you. He has neglected his relationship with Dean and his responsibilities as a hunter.”  
“I know Cas, you don’t need to say it. I’m a burden on him. I know. It’s just... before all this happened” Gabe said gesturing to all of himself “I thought perhaps there could have been something between Sam and myself. You know me Cassie when did I ever put so much effort into interfering in any humans life before.”  
“Ah” Cas replied. “I did think it peculiar but was distracted by Lucifer at the time. I am afraid you would have no luck though Gabriel. Historical evidence suggests Sam is more interested in females, perhaps a female vessel would benefit you when you are strong enough”. 

The hunt turned out to be a non hunt, after an hours drive towards the town with a supposed haunting Dean got a call from a local hunter, who he’d contacted earlier for details, letting him know it had all be taken care of and was in fact high school students conducting an elaborate punk. With nothing to do they headed back to the bunker. All in all they had only been gone for just over a couple of hours. 

Once back Sam figured he should check on Gabe. He slowly shuffled towards Gabriel’s room almost dreading having to hide his feelings once more when he heard voices. He stopped at the door when he heard his name.  
“Sam has always been different Cas. His soul shines so true, despite all the damage it has taken. I know I’m a burden and still he helps me, it’s just who he is, and I know he could never see me as I see him and I’m fine with that, but I’m scared Cassie. He’s pulling away from me and I can’t lose him.” 

Seeing Castiel’s sympathy and pity he snorted “Huh. Look what I’ve been pulled down to - an archangel scared that a human might not like them. Luci would be disgusted and Michael definitely wouldn’t approve but who gives two fucks what they would think. Sam is better than both of them put together. He is fair, and kind, and just way too good for someone like me.” 

Sam stops and stares at the door. Wow. He knew Gabriel appreciated him and that it meant something that he was the only person who Gabriel would allow to help him but no one had spoken about Sam that passionately before, not even Jess. 

“Gabriel, I agree both Sam and Dean are remarkable people, and they will not leave you. We will not leave you.”

“But I feel it Cassie. He’s pulling back. He won’t look me in the eye, and turns away quickly when I do catch him looking at me, and now this pathetic excuse for a hunt. I know not to expect what I hoped for before, I mean I was a god before and now I’m just a pathetic shell, but I had hoped to at least earn his friendship.”

What did he hope for before? Sam’s mind spirals, if all he wants is friendship now then does that mean Gabriel once hoped for more too? Does Gabriel like Sam the way he likes Gabriel? Sam decides to take action and find out, taking a deep breath he knocks and walks through the door way. 

“Hi guys the hunt was a bust so we came back early.” He says as he walks into the room.  
“That’s good news Sam.” Castiel replies “does this mean Dean is also now in the bunker?” He asks.  
“In the garage with his precious baby Cas.” Sam replies with a knowing smirk.  
“Then since Gabriel will be adequately cared for I will dismiss myself and see if Dean would require my assistance instead.” And Cas disappears without waiting for a reply. 

“Require his assistance?!” Gabriel snorts “ what a great way to say he wants to get laid!”  
“Ew! That’s my brother you’re talking about.” Sam puts his hands over his ears.  
“It’s perfectly natural Samsquatch. Angels have need too.” He winks  
“And what about you Gabe? Do you have any needs I can help with?” Sam replies looking Gabriel straight in the eye.  
“I... um... look I’ll level with you Sam I have needs, but you haven’t got to entertain me just because you feel sorry for me. I’m not even your type, I guess I choose the wrong vessel. I mean if I was back at full strength I could try and find a busty blonde to inhabit, but to be honest I’m fond of this vessel and don’t think I’d change it even if I could, even for you.”  
“What are you on about Gabe? I didn’t ask you to change vessels.”  
“It wouldn’t help anyway, I’d still be a broken pathetic excuse for an angel. No one wants that.”  
“Hey Gabe, stop! You are not pathetic. You are getting so much stronger everyday, you can access more and more of your grace and you look so much better, er, stronger I mean. You are not broken, you are healing.”  
“If I’m doing so much better, then why are you pulling away from me? Why are you ignoring me? And why are you turning me into a petulant child?!”  
“Gabe be honest, you’ve always been a petulant child. And I’m not ignoring you, I’m trying to give you space.”  
“Bull crap Sammie. You’ve barely looked at me all week. I just want to know why. Please. You’re making me beg here, and I only beg for chocolate and sex.”  
Sam’s breathing hitches at Gabriel’s mention of sex. He doesn’t say anything, he can’t, but he does look up and stares straight into Gabriel’s eyes.  
“Not chocolate then” Gabriel hums with a gradual smile starting to appear to on his face.  
“Look I didn’t mean, that is I don’t expect... you’re still recovering Gabriel and I didn’t want to assume or put any kind of pressure on you. I’m the only one you would let look after you, it’s an abuse your trust Gabriel.” Sam continues turning away too ashamed to continue looking at Gabriel at this admission. 

“Sam, why do you think I wouldn’t let anyone else near me?”  
Sam just shrugs his shoulders in reply, still not looking at Gabriel.  
“I trust you.” Gabriel puts his hand on Sam’s cheek turning him to once again make eye contact. “I know you kiddo, you are selfless and kind to a fault. You are also incredibly hot, I mean even I couldn’t conjure up anything to match you, and a convalescent angel’s gotta have some eye candy as well as actual candy if you know what I mean.”  
“I don’t even know how to address that! I’m eye candy?” Sam splutters pulling back but not turning away.  
“Oh yeah, big style. Get it big coz you’re like a big.” Gabe snickers looking Sam up and down.  
“Tall is the word you’re looking for Gabe” Sam smiles  
“Nah, I’m hoping my first statement is true!”  
“So... not an abuse of trust then?” Sam asks  
“Not a pathetic basket case then?” Gabriel counters  
“Yeah” Sam replies nodding “but you’re my basket case” he continues pulling Gabriel closer with a hand on either hip.  
“Smooth Samshine, real smooth.” Gabriel smirks putting his arms around Sam’s neck and reaching up on his toes as Sam lowers down. The kiss is everything they both hoped it would be. A smooth touch of lips at the start but when Gabriel opened his mouth in invitation Sam couldn’t help but groan as he deepened the kiss. Gabe even tasted of sugar. Sam pulled away eventually, humans need to breath after all even if angels don’t.  
“Let’s take this slow, okay. No need to rush anything. I’m not going anywhere anymore Gabe, but I don’t want to set back your recovery either.”  
“Fair enough” Gabriel replies “but please can we let Dean catch us doing something compromising at some point soon? I can just imagine his face!”  
“Sure gabe, sure”. Sam laughs back pleased to see Gabriel’s trickster nature starting to shine through again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my soul and make me really happy. You can also make your own prompts on my tumblr blog @destielsabriel2583


End file.
